Putting your hoof down!
by Prime Jeremy
Summary: What if someone gave Fluttershy the cherry like a nice person? Most likely Fluttershy would never have become Flutterbitch then.


I watched as a pretty mare tried to get a cherry. She looked back at her friends who in turn waved her on.

She turned back to the sales pony and started acting strangely.

"Oh, hey, mister handsome, I know you...wanna do the right thing because you're handsome

 _Is... is she trying to act sexy to get a cherry out of this guy?_ And strong and big, handsome, strong guys are always nice to everypony, right?"

 _Holy Celestia she is. She's more adorable than she is sexy though. Aside the wing boner of course, that's pretty hot._ I smiled at how adorably cute she had acted. She was charming in a small sense, but needed practice to actually pull such a feat off.

The sales pony was not impressed by this at all. "Ten bits. Take it or leave it lady.

The mare frowned, her wing boner went away too.

I frowned at the sight of her failure. And the fact that her wing boner was gone _. Darn. I like the wing boner._

However she wasn't ready to give up. "Ten bits for one cherry's outrageous! I insist on paying you... eleven bits!"

"Eleven bits?"

"Umm...I mean, nine bits!"

"Er... Now wait a minute –"

"Okay, twelve bits! but that's my final offer!"

"I think you're confused."

"It's twelve bits, take it or leave it."

"Okay. I'll take it."

she went to give the bits to him but her friends pulled her away and started talking to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying though.

"But... I can't let Angel starve! He won't eat it unless I make it just right! I need that cherry no matter what it costs!" Fluttershy began flying towards the stand, but sales pony heard them. "In that case twenty bits."

"Twenty?" her eyes widened at this as she stopped. "Oh... But...I don't have that much..."

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

 _Time to shine!_ I ran over to the stall happily. "I'll take that cherry for two bits!"

"Sold! Eh, tough break kid. Next time, don't be such a doormat."

I put the bits down and took the cherry. I saw the mare flying off and quickly followed her. "Hey! Wait a sec ma'am!"

She didn't look back though.

"Fluttershy darling wait a moment!"

She turned around and I waved at her. "Hey! Wait a sec! I got this cherry for you!"

Her eyes widened at this. "For me?"

"Yes! Now come down here and get it please!

She slowly floated down to the ground smiling sheepishly. "Oh. That's very sweet of you! Um... But are you sure I can have it?"

I nodded with a smile. "Of course! I bought the cherry for you after all."

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow. "Um... thank you very much sir but... Why?"

I blushed nervously at this question. "Well... because I..." _come on think strategically! Don't say because your cute! She'll think I'm just kissing up to her... Oh wait... I am just kissing up to her. Okay, well then I better tell the truth then. "_ Um" –I had been saying that for a full minute now without even knowing it. Luckily I knew what I was going to say next. And it wasn't "um". "Because... I think you're cute?"

Fluttershy blushed at this. "Oh. Oh my... it seems I did manage to get the cherry with your advice Rarity!"

Rarity nodded proudly. "Indeed you did darling! Indeed you did."

"Oh! And um... Thank you for the cherry." She gave me a hug mousily. "You're very sweet. Um... I'm Fluttershy by the way..."

I smiled happily. _This is going even better than I imagined! "_ I'm garnet stone."

"That's a good name. Thank you Garnet Stone so much for the cherry! Now Angel will actually eat!"

"Angel?"

"Mhm. He's my bunny friend. Hes so cute! I um... better get going then... bye!" She then flew off in a flash.

I noticed the wing boner however. I smiled. _Giggety giggety goo! Alright!_

"My goodness... I've never seen her be so open to a stranger before. Of course you did do her a big favor that would decide whether one of her animals eats." She turned to me and looked me over. "So... Garnet Stone was it? I don't believe I've ever seen you around before. I assume your new since Pinkie ran off not long ago when you approached."

I nodded. "Yes. I came from Manehatten. I'm a police officer."

Rarity frowned surprised. "Well my, my. What is somepony like you doing in such a meager town as Ponyville?"

"I got tired of Manehatten and decided to move down here. Live a simpler, easier career as a cop."

"Mhm. I see. And why are you not in uniform?"

"I'm off today. I have a few days before my first official shift begins."

"I see. How convenient. And surely you have an ID with you officer? To prove such a bold statement?"

I nodded. "Of course. I pulled out my wallet and showed her my ID. As you can see I am very much an officer."

"Hmm... indeed you are sir!"

Rarity smiled. "Well then. I want to thank you for helping Fluttershy out. She is a very close friend of mine and I care about her a lot. I think you just saved her from a lot of trouble."

I nodded. "Oh of course! It was my pleasure! And my duty."

Rarity bat her eyelashes at me. "I love a stallion in uniform."

I puffed out my chest in pride. "Yes. Yes. Most mares do love me."

"I never said you darling! You're not in uniform!"

My prideful face turned dull. "Oh... I guess I kinda walked into that one didn't I?"

"Yes darling you did." She turned and walked off giggling. "Have a good day Garnet Stone." She gave me a sultry smile and stood in a provocation stance. "I look forward to seeing you in uniform. **Officer** Garnet." She gave me a wink and trotted off.

I blushed at this as I smiled dumbly at her. _Shes so sexy..._

I turned around and walked off happily. Thinking of Fluttershy. And Rarity. But mainly Fluttershy. That was the last time me and Fluttershy talked for . But some time unfortunately.

 **Hello! I'm sure you're all thinking " oh great. Another self insert pony fetish story -_-. And you're absolutely right! Thats exactly what it is. I need to channel this fetish into something or I will go mad! This a one shot. I know. its pretty useless. But I am making a sequel to this. Hearts and hooves day! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
